


watch you sleep.

by Emuutea



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, One Shot, Raydia, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Useless Lesbians, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 06:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17554898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emuutea/pseuds/Emuutea
Summary: The morning sun shines beautifully on her face trough the thin curtains, Claudia can't help but be mesmerized by her girlfriend sleeping on the bed next to her.





	watch you sleep.

Claudia tossed and turned in her bed, she sighed slowly opening her eyes and feeling the sting of the sun rays in her irises. She reached over to her bedside table to grab her phone to check the time. Claudia groaned at the time as it was 9 am, she remembered going to bed late the previous night. She put her phone back down on the same spot on the mahogany table and turned away from it wanting to go back to sleep. The sun rays peered trough the white paper thin curtains and hit her right in her eyes, she blocked the bright light with a quick lift of her hand to spare her sensitive eyes from the bright light. After a few blinks her eyes adjusted and she noticed a few strands of white hair messily spread across the pillow next to hers.

"Oh yeah, Rayla slept over"

She remembered out loud, lowering her hand slowly to get a better look at the other girl. The sun was perfectly caressing her face as she slept, the light bringing out Claudia's favorite features of her face. Whilst admiring her sleeping girlfriend she could feel a soft breeze coming from the window, the window had been opened in the middle of the night because of the heat. Although the breeze wasn't particularly cold it did help to slightly cool down the room, but in collaboration with the air conditioner it almost felt freezing in the room even if it was the middle og summer. Claudia felt a sudden movement in the white linen bedsheets, she noticed Rayla had turned, and she was now facing Claudia. Luckily for her; Rayla was still asleep and wouldn't be able to see the awkward expression that had formed on Claudia's face because of the sudden closeness. Rayla's hair was a mess, her shoulder length white hair was covering up most of her face and what was not on her face was spread all over her pillow. Claudia couldn't help but stare and admire just how beautiful she was in this lighting. She reached over and gently brushed away the hair that was covering her face, which earned her a frown from the sleeping girl. Claudia couldn't help but let out a little laugh at the frown surprised that she didn't wake her. 

She let her hand remain on Rayla's cheek, her fingers all tangled up in her soft white hair. Claudia hoped that she wouldn't wake up any time soon so they could remain like this, she just wanted to be able to remain this close to her and continue admiring her beauty without making Rayla feel uncomfortable with her persistent stares. Although admittedly she knew that watching her sleep probably wasn't any better. It truly was just the fact that Claudia could never get tired of looking at her, whenever her eyes landed on Rayla she felt like she discovered something new every time. Like that one time they went swimming a few days earlier (though Rayla didn't go near the water) when she noticed a small scar on her back, which Rayla said was from falling out of a tree when she was about 10. She had told the story in detail though very nonchalantly, but still Claudia would find herself staring and felt incredibly drawn to her story.

* * *

 

Claudia snapped out of her thoughts when she felt a soft warm hand on top of hers. "Good morning" Rayla said in her thick Irish accent tiredness clearly evident in her voice and she yawned. She smiled at Claudia and ran a hand trough Claudia's long dark hair, "you're staring again" she laughed. "Well im sorry that I like looking at you, I can't help it" Claudia pouted and averted her eyes. Rayla laughed a little louder at her reaction and readjusted herself in the bed and reached her other hand onto Claudia's head and ruffling her hair making it a bigger mess than her own. "You're such a dork" she said with a snarky tone now fully awake, she closed the distance between them and planted a quick kiss on Claudia's nose.

"And you're calling _ME_ a dork"

Claudia laughed giving Rayla a gentle push on the shoulder and once again closing the little distance that was between them planting a loving kiss on her lips.

There was truly noting better than being with her like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Quick one shot thing I wrote instead of sleeping at 3 am the other day, please don't mind my shitty writing and possibly confusing sentences in the fic, my eyes were about to give up on me as I wrote this.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading, comments are always appreciated and I hope you enjoyed this even if I wrote it way too late at night!  
> I'm really enjoying writing these short one shots though I'm longing to commit to a longer story so I might do that very soon! Let's hope that if I actually do that I can manage to finish it!! ^^


End file.
